There is a double-sided adhesive tape formed to have a difference in adhesion between the front and rear sides thereof, in view of handleability and removability of an adherend.
In one known conventional method of producing a double-sided adhesive tape having a difference in adhesion between the front and rear sides thereof, the front and rear sides of a sheet formed of a UV curable adhesive composition are irradiated with UV rays at different irradiation intensities (Patent Literature 1). In another known method, at least two adhesive layers different in adhesion force are stacked (Patent Literature 2).